Police officers are frequently called upon to maintain order when civil disturbances occur, such as strikes, riots, protests, etc. The normal weapon employed is a truncheon or cudgel or "night stick". In the past, these weapons have, for the most part, merely been a cylindrical wooden rod or club 12-24 inches long with or without a thong loop attached to the handle and available to wrap around the hand or wrist of the officer. These weapons are bulky, not easily carried when not in use, and do not adapt well to defensive use. There has been developed a modern truncheon useful both offensively and defensively, which is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,687 to Bedard. This weapon has an elongated shaft and a hilt having general shape of a sword, i.e., a handle grip and a cross guard of two short laterally extending arms. The present invention is a holster for suspending this truncheon from the wearer's belt. It is important in today's use of automobiles that a truncheon holster be capable of carrying the truncheon on a weaver's belt while the wearer is seated in the automobile or walking, and this flexibility has been incorporated in the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel adjustable holster for a truncheon. It is another object of this invention to provide a holster for the truncheon described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,687. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.